


True or Drink: The Robins

by reader3310



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Other, only brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 選擇老實說話還是一杯幹了？這是個問題。在我心中，也許彼此間也許相處起來雞飛狗跳，或許總是口是心非，但他們可是是最珍惜彼此的羅賓鳥們。
Kudos: 7





	True or Drink: The Robins

**Author's Note:**

> 選擇老實說話還是一杯幹了？這是個問題。  
> 有我流羅賓鳥們，簡而言之就是大寫ＯＯＣ。  
> 取材自ＣＵＴ[youtube頻道]一系列的遊戲看得我覺得很舒壓。  
> 這篇沒什麼親情，只有亂七八糟。百分之八十的都是杜撰，快樂亂來喔。  
> 迪基鳥的粉拜託輕噴，我也很喜歡大哥，相信我——！  
> 也許哪一天心情好我會把艮抓回來用（閉嘴）。

Which of us is the favorite child?  
（誰是最備受喜愛的小孩？）

「我。」達米安回道「當然是我。血脈的繼承者。」  
「隨你講吧。」三個已經過了口頭爭寵的哥哥們說。

Who’s the better looking sibling?  
（手足之間，誰長得比較好看？）

「這無庸置疑，應該就是那個人了。」  
「以屁股來說。」傑森聳聳肩。  
「以顏值？他的笑容是唯一24小時掛著的。」提姆說。  
「那必須是夜翼。」  
「那還真是謝謝你們了。」迪克選擇傻笑回應。

Who’s the smarter sibling?  
（誰是那個最聰明的？）

「我的手上有一個博士學位。」迪克說。  
「我身上三個。」提姆說。  
「要不是我的老師都被丟進海裡喂魚了，我會有五個博士學位。」達米安不甘示弱地說。  
「對，」傑森聳肩「然後你們所有人都是離不開阿福的小鳥。」

Have you ever stolen from our parents?  
（有曾經從父母那邊偷走任何東西嗎？）

「偷穿蝙蝠裝、偷開蝙蝠車、偷拿蝙蝠鏢、偷開蝙蝠洞的電腦。」迪克回。  
「偷穿蝙蝠裝、偷開蝙蝠車、偷拿蝙蝠鏢、偷開蝙蝠洞的電腦。」傑森回。  
「偷穿蝙蝠裝、偷開蝙蝠車、偷拿蝙蝠鏢、偷開蝙蝠洞的電腦。」提姆回。  
「偷穿蝙蝠裝、偷開蝙蝠車、偷拿蝙蝠鏢、偷開蝙蝠洞的電腦、偷拿氪石。」達米安回。  
「幹什麼用奇怪的眼神看著我，那怕氪星人這個世界只剩一個，混血的只剩兩個，都是危險好嗎？」

Do you remember when I lost my virginity, and how’d you know?  
（記得我是什麼時候失去貞操的嗎，你又是怎麼知道的？）

「啊哈，來交代一下吧。」迪克叫道「我記得…」  
「迪克是16歲、傑森是21、我18。」提姆說道「至於小崽子的話，如果互相幫助算的話大概是15歲。」  
全場靜默，達米安快速地吞了一口苦茶。  
「是誰奪走了達米安的貞操？」迪克笑著問，聲音從牙縫硬擠出來「哪來的崽子，不達米安，這沒什麼，我只是想知道罷了。」  
糟糕。在場每個人心中的警鈴大響。

Who’s the sluttier sibling?  
（誰是那個性生活最豐富的？）

「我們來算一下，」傑森從口袋里拉出了一長串被折迭的名單「讓我們來看看，芭芭拉，海倫娜、星火、喪鐘女兒……」  
「噢閉閉閉閉閉閉嘴。」迪克叫到，「拜託，小翅膀，看在老天的份上。」  
「那麼，一致通過？」提姆完全憋不住笑意「噢別這麼哀怨的看著我，迪克。我剛剛才跟大紅對過一次名單，他手上有的比我還齊全。」

How many sexual partners have you had?  
（你曾有幾個性伴侶？）

「二十個人以上的人自罰。」達米安說。  
然後提姆和迪克都喝了一杯。

Have you ever heard me having sex?  
（你曾聽過我做愛的聲音嗎？）

迪克在念完問題後，在場的其他三人面面相覷，然後果斷決定喝一杯。  
「嘿你們這群聽牆腳的！」

Have you ever slept with one of my friends or exes?  
（你曾睡過我前任或朋友嗎？）

「我有跟星火睡過，」傑森表示「她真他媽的辣。」  
對此，迪克決定以灌一杯酒作為回應。

Which parent do you like better? Why?  
（雙親之間你喜歡哪一個？）

「嚴格來說我們只有布魯斯跟阿福，所以？」  
「……阿福。」這是所有人在權衡利弊之後的決定。  
沒有人要跟自己的晚餐過不去。  
老蝙蝠也不行。

What’s my biggest flaw?  
（我身上最糟的地方是什麼？）

「把咖啡當水喝？」迪克問「這算缺陷嗎？」  
「我喝咖啡是因為需要好嗎？我他媽身兼多職。」提姆回道。  
「我覺得你們每個亂得像垃圾屋一般的安全屋才叫缺陷」傑森翹腳說道「你，和你，對迪基鳥你不要躲，根本生活九級殘廢。」  
「你們甚至連微波爐都可以炸。」  
在氣炸了的紅頭罩前面，沒有人敢吭聲，因為在場所有人都曾經偷偷溜進紅頭罩的安全屋——然後炸了他的微波爐，包括現任羅賓。  
「不然我賠你一個？」

Have you ever had sex in my bed?  
（你曾在我的床上做愛嗎？）

問話的是達米安。  
三個哥哥互看了一眼，紛紛舉起桌上的酒杯灌了一大口酒。  
「嘖。」

Were you jealous of me growing up? If so, be specific.  
（你曾經因為我比你年長而忌妒我嗎？如果有的話，描述一下。）

「大到可以獨當一面嗎？」迪克問。  
「我覺得當羅賓很好，」達米安說「他們也不過是年紀比我大的笨蛋而已。」  
哼哼。  
「不過我們似乎沒有什麼可以忌妒的，布魯斯幾乎把我們當作同年紀的英雄來訓練。」提姆說「反而是上一個會對繼任者進行莫名奇妙的攻擊。」

「現任羅賓除外。他完全就是下克上。」

Who’s the more successful sibling?  
（誰是手足之間比較成功的那個？）

「我。」在場四個人異口同聲。  
「不然來比獵人頭？」傑森提議「贏的人可以獲得其他人一天份的小甜餅？」，獲得一片贊聲和一個微弱的噓聲。  
「嘿這不公平，我的轄區甚至不在這裡！」

Have you ever stolen from me?  
（有曾經從我這裡偷走任何東西嗎？）

「嗯哼。」這就有很多可以說的了。  
「你們的武器都曾經在我手上，」達米安志得意滿的笑「廢物們。」  
「我他媽…你那是搶劫，崽子」紅頭罩說「那完全莫名其妙。想點別的。」  
「我，」迪克舉手「有偷過傑森的內褲來用。」  
「什麼？？」  
傑森的臉古怪的脹成了醬紅色，達米安一臉錯愕，無法想像親愛的大哥迪克竟然幹過這種事，提姆則開始喃喃自語「我怎麼會不知道……這怎麼可能……」。  
「難怪我上次幫你整理安全屋的時候發現了一件我看了很眼熟的內褲，」傑森叫著「你他媽真的是……」  
「事實上我拿了你整套衣服，我那時侯剛好剛剛夜巡完，但…呃」迪克猶疑了一下才繼續說下去「我忘記洗衣服了，所以就想說你的安全屋離我最近，我就去借了一套衣服。蠻大件的不太適合，所以就被我收起來了。」  
「我決定要搬安全屋了。」傑森陶德一臉凝重地宣佈。

If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?  
（如果可以改變我，你會想改變什麼？）

「這我可以來。」  
傑森『深情款款』的握住眼前迪克的雙手，用極其甜膩的語氣說到「別再把麥片當主食了，格雷森，至少別把它拿出來招待我，這樣只會讓我想要把它糊到你臉上。」  
「這你明知道不可能」迪克也同樣『深深的』看進眼前傑森的眼睛「麥片就是我身體的一部分，你明明就知道的。它讓我擁有挺俏的屁股和好身材。」  
傑森翻了一個特大的白眼「但是它不應該出現在『大餐』的名單當中！你知道我上次在被你蠱惑幫你整理安全屋之後吃到了你所謂的『大餐』竟然是兩大碗它媽的水果麥片又多讓我驚恐嗎？」  
「所以我就收穫了一次真正的大餐。」迪克聳聳肩「我又不是沒有準備熱狗。」  
「說到這個，」提姆疲倦的揮了揮手「大紅，提醒一下，你安全屋裡的麥片庫存快要被夜翼吃完了。」  
我該說感謝嗎？紅頭罩心裡有千萬隻羊駝飛奔而過，不甘心的想著，噢，我一定要回去把安全屋裡的監控弄掉。

Do I or have I ever disappointed you?  
（我曾讓你失望過嗎？）

「沒有，」達米安面無表情說道「沒有希望何來失望一說。」  
「有，我覺得很失望，」紅頭罩表示「你們上次竟然用阿福的藍莓小甜餅特供騙我回去，就因為老管家去度假然後沒有人煮東西給你們吃？」  
「因為我們已經吃了一個禮拜的外賣再加兩天的麥片了（「嘿！」BY迪克），」提姆說「你忍心看兄弟們陷於如此水深火熱之中嗎？」  
「且我們沒有一個人敢進廚房，」迪克接著說「你還記得上次我們其他人進廚房的下場嗎？兩個禮拜的小甜餅取消，就因為我們燒了一半的大宅。」  
「陶德也就只有煮的東西略勝於我罷了。」達米安總結，收穫了來自三個哥哥的白眼。  
「我告訴你，」聽了以上的『辯解』，傑森簡直被氣笑了「我有千萬個理由來鄙視你們，任何藉口都不可能為你們在那件事情上扮演的不光彩不公正的角色開脫。」

Am I a good brother/sister?  
（我是個好的兄弟嗎？）

迪克在念完問題的那一瞬間，傑森痛快的倒了今天第五杯。  
「你們糟透了。」說完就將那杯威士忌一飲而盡。  
「我以為你沒有要說？」提姆快速抬起眼皮掃了一眼前方「不過我附議大紅的說法，你們真的糟透了。」  
「不要搶我的臺詞！」盛怒的達米安回嗆「除了格雷森有點用之外其他都糟透了！」  
「我知道，」迪克笑道  
「我也愛你們。」


End file.
